The Mercenary
by Ihatedictionary
Summary: A brief encounter with Piers before his death
1. Chapter 1

In 2012 Ada assigned me to East Europe, she wanted me to oversee the insurgent army of the civil war of Edonia. She wanted me to deliver the mercenaries sort of srynges containing the C-virus that she had developed before. I agreed. The C-virus made the injured mercenaries mutated into disgusting ugly creatures, they were called J'avo. I didn't pay attention to Ada's real intention, I thought he must be hired by the Edonian government or some particular party that involved in this war. Weeks later I found the BSAA was sent here to get rid of the BOW.

One day I met Redfield, he was running recon with his men around my territory. So I wanted to tease him a little. I was yards away from him, I hid in the rubble house and prepared my rifle in a small hole of the rubble, I shot every water can of his men. That was fun, seeing his confusion and his awkwardness because his men just got scared of my shots. Then I realized one of his man carrying a sniper rifle, he must be a sniper himself, I knew from his stance and his movement observing collectively of my position. I got excited right after, _hell-yeah Sniper vs Sniper_. Since I knew his position, to make it fun, I closed my eyes to give him a time to get him in position. Seconds later, I opened them and found he was gone and Redfield's men were hiding in the rubble. Well now I have to play a little game to lure him out, I called this game "Who is sharper". I set up a trap, and old one, I put a helmet on my left, and it was used as a decoy, it was a few feet away from me and I shot his friend in the leg, which was uncovered by the rubble. Right after that I watched carefully for him to determine my position and unleash a shot toward the decoy. But he wasn't, and I guessed he didn't notice me. Several minutes later I moved to another position to give it another try, but before I could get onto my feet a bullet swung to my right hitting the wall behind me. It gave me chills, he was right there watching over me the whole time and he knew my position. He wasn't lured by the decoy, I was stupid using the old trick. But how could he managed to determine my position? I was wearing black all over my self, and I hid in a complete dark environment, only a small amount of light entered the room through the hole of the rubble, and my rifle wasn't shining, no way he could see me through normal scope. A thermal scope? But it was yards away no way either to use thermal, too far and too difficult to determine it was me. _Damn it_! I thought I underestimated him, he was sharp. But still he missed me, he probably knew my position, I was in prone and he couldn't determine exactly where I was so he probably unleashed his shot randomly, or he knew and he just got so unlucky to miss me.

I was sitting there for another fifteen minutes, I don't wanna get shot by that cocky sniper so I kept hiding. I waited them to forget about me and to leave me alone, yeah they left.

 **Piers Nivans**

I knew he was toying with us, shooting at of our canteens?! this guy wanted to entertain himself. He was somewhere in the rubble, but it was dark, hard to tell which rubble. I was observing this bastard position when Ben yelled in pain behind his cover, he was shot, I kept searching the rubble maybe I could see him after he shot Ben. "That shadow?" I said to my self when I saw a shadow stick up from one of the window of a destroyed house. I held myself before I pull the trigger of my anti-materiel rifle, because there could be another sniper that will figure out my position and send me to death. The distance was right with Ben's position, he was in there but it couldn't be him because the shot must be unleashed from the lower position than the decoy, unless he can't see him. The shadow was a decoy. Damn it! He was somewhere there, at least a few feet from the helmet, "I know you're there sonofabitch!" I murmured as I pulled my trigger and ducked behind the rubble.

"Shit I can't see him captain!" I said to my captain.

"But I heard gunshot Piers" He said and I clicked my teeth.

"Well you used to be 'a man who never misses a target'" said Ben limping because a bullet passed through his calf.

"He is still out there be careful" I said warning them.

note: My English is bad and I'm an English learner, I'm on my way on improving it. I would greatly appreciate any reviews, critics regarding to my writing especially on its language aspect. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The sniper haunted me since then, he grew the tension within me to beat him down. I was really curious how this man would really be, especially his skill. Two weeks later I was sent by Ada to do another surveillance to the insurgent in the west bank of Emden river, I carried a container of C-virus syringes to supply them. Amidst the battle, their leader reported that a sniper had been sighted in the battlefield, it has incredibly decreased their number within 2 hours. My blood rushed all of a sudden, I got excited and wondering that could be the sniper I confronted two weeks ago, that Redfield's man. I rushed from my office, geared up and grabbed my sniper rifle, I plunged myself into the battle, I was trying to find this bastard. But I couldn't, I saw Redfield at the end of the riverbank fighting the j'avos alongside his comrades from the BSAA. So I was really certain that the sniper was the man in the other day. The insurgent army was pushed back to Emden River across the bridge, the battle was lost and so did I, failed to find him.

I got curious, really curious about this man, he must be a marksman that hardly misses his target. Counted 191 insurgents were killed by a single headshot, and a hundred of them seemed to be shot by a 12mm bullet. He must've used an anti-materiel rifle for such bullet. It was enough for a soldier to carry a hundred 12.7mm ammo for his sniper-rifle. So he didn't miss anything as far as I could calculate.

Since I hacked the BSAA I was able to track everything in it through my laptop. On the other day, I tried to search for this carrying-anti-materiel-rifle-soldier, there were so many soldiers carrying such rifle and most of them were snipers. So it's hard to find this guy since there were so many snipers in the BSAA, until I realized my stupidity for forgetting Redfield, I was looking for a sniper related to Redfield's team, therefore I should've search Redfield's team member. But I before I could get to it, my laptop suddenly zapped and died, got shot by a bullet behind it, I dodged responsively from my chair and pulled my handgun aiming to the corner of the door in front of me. There were stood at least five fully armed men, I recognized their badge on the left side of their arm, _BSAA_.

"You are going with us Karev!" said the man with awesome muscle arm, he was Redfield.

"Sorry wrong person gentlemen" I said calmly.

"Vera Karev, we have right to restrain you" he said again seriously.

"What for?" I chuckled not certain why did I do that.

"Don't be fool you are the one who stole the anti-virus from us! And these the whole j'avo things it was you!" said the man who stood beside Redfield pointing his handgun to me. I turned my head and glaring at him. _It was him the sniper,_ I assumed _._

The man said in a fierce tone, he was carrying an anti-materiel rifle on his back, what appeared to be a Barret but I can't tell. He might be the man I was looking for a few seconds ago through my laptop, he looked younger than I thought he would be. He has a stern serious face. From the way he spoke, I can tell he was Redfield's lieutenant.

"How could you be certain for that? You weren't there." I said glancing at him and put my hand on my waist.

"Put your hands up!" he said.

"Lower your gun first." I said in a softer tone.

"It's five against one Karev, you are outnumbered" said Redfield turning his head signaling to one of his man to approach me. I sighed and put my weapon back in its holster.

One of his man approached me and restrain my hands on my back, "You are dealing with a lady here, shouldn't you be easy" I said and I felt the man soften his moves. The man then pressed his rifle on my back, made me walk.

"How could you find me Chris?" I asked, while we were walking outside the building used to be my hideout, he turned his head.

"You knew each other capt?" the sniper said wondering.

"I saw you kill Wesker, my boss" I said and gave answer to the sniper's question, yet Chris remain silent and focused.

"It was you right, hey jarhead?" I said to the sniper. He turned his head and put a fierce face.

"The one who didn't fall for my decoy helmet." I added. He was startled and stopped for a second before walking again.

"So this woman shot my leg!" yelled another man behind me, he pointed his rifle to me.

"Sorry boy didn't mean to, just wanted to lure your friend out and your leg was the right spot to hit" I said to him turning my head a little. "Next time find a proper rubble to cover your hideous leg." I added. The sniper was a few feet away of me and I can see he was startled and turned his head to my direction for seconds, he was glancing at me and I turned with a smirk.

"You were in prone, the decoy weren't." He said.

"I know, my mistake." I smiled.

They killed my men in the process before they got me, I saw their corpses along the hallway. We managed to go outside the building but there were already insurgents awaited there to get me back. I was their queen bee, I was valuable, and Ada might sent them for me. Suddenly, they burst fire at each other. I saw that as my opportunity to escape, I shoved the soldier in my left, he hit the wall and incapacitated. I ran toward the tunnel beneath the exit door. They didn't notice me and I was lucky, but my hand was still restrained. _I have to get this undone._

note: My English is bad and I'man English learner, I'm on my way on improving it. I would greatly appreciate any reviews, critics regarding my writing especially on its language aspect. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after I fled from Redfield, I breached the BSAA again. I typed Chris Redfield and surfed all of his report and file, I found " _Alpha Team Member_ " and opened every file of his member. Ada gave me another assignment, to supply another C-virus syringes to the rebels. She left and I continued my surf before I went to my assignment. I found several of his member that served as sniper but I didn't find any file resemble to that man I encountered three days earlier. Then I found "Captain Redfield Second in Command", since I guessed the sniper was Redfield's lieautenant I got a strong sense he was there. I found "Nivans, Piers" I opened it and...bingo!

 _Nivans, Piers J._

 _Rank: First Lieautenant_

 _Branch: BSAA North America Special Operation Unit_

 ****I scrolled down a little.

 _Sharpshooter._

I found you, Piers Nivans.

I went to a little town called Ebasta and I got the rebels lined up to get the c-virus from me, I told them it's an energy booster. My phone beeped and it was Ada, she called me for some reason, "What is it Ada?" I said as I pressed the button in my earphone. "Listen Vera, I need you to find someone named Jake Muller, he is in the insurgents." "He is Wesker's son" she said and I was trying to hold my startle. "What is he doing here?" I said. "He is a mercenary, report when you spotted him." She said and then hung up. Well, I was going to meet my former boss' son, I remember he had a son but he never raised him. _Interesting, let's see if your father still lives in you._ I murmured.

A very tall pale man lined up in front of me to get the syringe, as I handed down the syringe I asked him his name, "What is that for? I'm paid to go on a war and shooting assholes, not to be asked for my name by a hot chick." He replied me. "Well I think I may pay you for my personal business, sir." I smirked. "Woa, if it is then, it's Jake Muller, and it's my number." He said handing down his number in a piece of paper, blinked his one eye to me and walked upstair. I followed Muller, he injected himself with the syringe, ten seconds passed and he didn't show any symptoms. What was wrong with him? Was he somekind of anti c-virus? Considering how his dad had done countless experiment to his body. I made my self unseen and I made a call to Ada Wong, "I found Jake Muller, he injected himself but didn't show any symptoms" "Wait, I saw a woman coming toward him" I said. "A woman?" Ada said on the phone. "Yeah, she's taking Jake" "What should I do?" I asked her. "Follow him and find out what the woman is up to him" she said bossily. "Affirmative."

So I followed this Wesker son and an innocent-faced blond woman, they made their way into the garbage, no way I up to that so I seek another route to catch up with them. I was wondering what was Ada's intention to Muller, maybe she wanted to get revenge on Wesker through his son, well, I don't care anyway. I walked outside the building and followed the culverts where they should get out from the disposal room, it was about a mile from the building, and then I saw that familiar pack of boys again. _Oh come on, Edonia is sure a really small country for us._

The boys were fighting the rebels with other BSAA soldiers, _should I made myself seen? They'll restrain me for sure and now they won't let me escape again._ I said to myself, but honestly I was kinda looking forward to get caught, I wanted to know that Piers Nivans, _that's madness but I cannot settle down my curiosity_. Anyway, I got an objective to follow, so I turned myself, walked to the culverts to expect Muller, but I was halted by Chris' melee attack as I turned my body. I tried to grab my handgun in my tight but he was prevented me to, I dodged couple of his attacks, kicking him in the face, but he and his mighty strength shoved me to the ground and managed to hold my hand on my back.

"You got her captain" One of his man walked toward us, he seemed new to the team.

"Piers I need you down here, forget shooting those j'avos for a minute would you?!" Chris talked to his earphone. Not long after the sniper came. I was excited on seeing him.

"Nice work captain" The sniper said as he stared at me in a pissed face. "Ben, give me the handcuff." This Ben man handed out a handcuff with a more longer chain than the last handcuff they used to restrain me. _Is that really necessary? I got away with that last time you use it moron, now with a longer chain to give me a space to pick the lock?_

"Nice Ben" he said irritated . "Sorry sir I was in a hurry so this is what I can find in the base"

"Restrain her anyway" Chris yelled while holding me.

The sniper took the handcuff and he restrained me right away, he put one side of the handcuff on my left hand, but he stopped for a while and seemed to think, then he locked the other side of the handcuff on his right hand. I was just staring at him in a complete confusion. "We're not letting you go now!" He said fiercefully. "What the hell are you doing Piers? She will slow you down" Chris said. "Making sure she's not going anywhere but the base captain." The sniper said and Chris nodded, "This is Redfield to HQ the alpha team got Vera Karev, we're heading back to base, asking for an escort" He said to his radio. So basically I was restrained with the sniper, he really wanted me to get in jail so bad I guessed, I was so fed up with this I didn't expect this at all.

"You just got here aren't you?" I asked the rookie to break the silence.

"Yes ma'am, I..I just got here yesterday" he said.

"Well, welcome to Edonia then, never loose your guard, those j'avos are the unique type of the virus."

"Yes, in the other day I saw them mutate into a..."

"CUT THE CHATTER" said Nivans to the freshman.

"Y...yes sir, sorry sir" that startled innocent-faced soldier gave me a chuckle.

note: Pardon for my messy English! Greatly appreciate reviews regarding to my English, please help me improve it. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

We walked down the city roads, finding a way to their base, sometimes we confronted the insurgents. They had to stop to eradicate them, Nivans put his knee on the ground and readied his rifle to cover his friends, he was at the back of his team. He always told me to stay still, he even took my handgun to make sure that I will not put a bullet on him or any of his friend, "Don't do anything stupid!" He said in a very threatening voice. Not much I could do, I followed every move he made, or else I'll get my hand broken off.

Nivans showed a great sniper skill, he was able to shoot at any position without showing any significant difficulties. He was very precise, killing his enemy in the head was his favorite. He was extremely calm and collected, and he was surprisingly intelligent, killing enemy at an impossible place to shoot is an ordinary soldier can't do. All those shooting stuff didn't get his eyes out for his friends' safety, he covered them at any chance. This kind of soldier is one of a million in the military. And did I mention he was a lefty?. That huge rifle had a great firing power, I can tell from its recoil. Yet he didn't show any difficulties while using it. This man was trained well, really well that shaping him badass.

"Damn it! We'll find another way team" Chris said after hearing over his radio. The escort team didn't make it to them.

"We have an objective to destroy that brigde sir" Said the rookie while seeing through his binoculars.

"Should we get to it first?" Piers added. Chris staring at me for a second, I just crossed my hand on my chest.

"Okay let's move out!"

We were walking toward the bridge of the Emden river, they wanted to eliminate all of the BOW there and destroy the bridge to stop the rebel's supply.

"Piers go to that building and cover my ass would you?" Chris said as he walked up ahead with the rest of the men.

"Will do sir"

So I followed him again, well I wasn't bothered actually, it was interesting to see this skillful sniper at work, the only pain was that the handcuff started to create blisters on my wrist. We entered the building, and of course we encountered some j'avos, many of them emerged behind us, and I had to dodge everyone that jumped on us. Since I was restrained along with Nivans, I got limited movements, sometimes we fell on the ground because of our miscoordination. I pulled out my handgun on his waist and began to shoot the j'avos behind us, and eventually we were backing up one another blind spot. We managed to eradicate all of them in the building and found a safe passage to the upstair to find a good spot to snipe.

"You are not allowed to this!" Piers said and immediately took the gun from my hand.

"I was trying to save my ass so you could put me in jail in a complete piece, soldier." I said and he was just ignored me.

We found a room with a wide open window, giving a clear view of Chris' position. He spread his bipod on the window frame and kneeled. He clicked the scope to get a right view and pulling out the empty shell from the chamber and he was ready to shoot. He was very calm, I counted one, two, three, it was four shot and he changed the clip. I stared at him while he was shooting, dragged my sight from the tip of his hair down to the line of his forehead and then his nose and then lips, he inhaled some air before pulling out the trigger. A dark green scarf coiled around his neck, it must've been through so many places you can tell from its faded color. That shoulder pressed againts the riffle-but, looked so firm in recoil, and then those fingers that pulled the trigger and torso and every single thing on him looked so manly _._ Sometimes he turned his head to check on me, I always gave him a bored look. I crossed my right hand on my chest while I put the other hand (the one with handcuff) near his right hand.

"Let's go" he said dragging my hand as he walked downstair.

We managed to rendezvous with Chris' on the other side of the bridge. The rookie guy set a satchel in the bridge, enough to blow up the whole structure. It was set and Chris yelled to his team to pull out before the bridge collapse, but the rebel reinforcement came right on time to hold them up. They were coming airborne. A heavy weapon was set there, enough to get rid all of Chris' men, we were staying there behind some cover while the satchel ticking to blow. They need to get out of there before the bridge collapse and suck them into the river. Chris' gave an order to his men to pull out, he threw a grenade to cover them. Piers made a cover to his team behind a dead anti-aircraft gun, he was near the end of the bridge "hurry!" said Piers while covering his teammates. Chris was the last one to run. Before we manage to get to the end of the bridge, suddenly the satchel blew in our feet, the bridge began to collapse from the middle of the structure forth to our position. I saw those j'avos and a tank fell to the river, they got sucked by the stream. Nivans slipped off but I was clinged at debris, on a metal material that unaffected by the explosive, I was trying to hold the weight of Piers Nivans in my left hand. "I can't hold you any longer!" I said panting. "Just let go!" he said told me to release my grip off the metal bar. Fall freely to that fast-flowing river might killed us, his rifle, metal-plated vest and other military equipment wrapping his body would eventually drowning him, and also me since he and I were one. "Let go!" he said half yelling. I was reluctant to release the grip, I don't want to get cold and wet and drowned and dead, but before I could made up my mind the material I clinged on to, tilted and slipped away down to the water. We fell on the water and wiped out by the stream, it was cold and I was suffocated by it, I struggle for the surface to catch my breath but something beneath dragged me down to the bottom of the river. I forgot I still attached to a handcuff that connected me with Piers Nivans, those armor made him heavier, it's hard for him to come to the surface. A waterfall sucked us deep down to the river bed, and the current dragged us to a more calm water. I struggled to catch my breath to the surface but I can't, Nivans' weight kept pulling me down, I need to get us to the surface to survive. I saw him on my feet struggled to take off his vest, his mouth was opened hoping to catch air to fill his lungs. I swam to him to release the vest and take off the riffle that slinged in his back, I saw his eyebrow furrowed, he must be in an agony, desperately holding his breath. Without a second thought, I leaned my body forward, held his head onto my face and pressed my mouth against him, I gave him my remaining air in my lungs, exhaling it to him. He looked more calm then, and I continued taking off his equipment. Our body then floated to the surface by itself and we swam to the riverbank. We were exhausted and coughing out water. I was panting and caught my breath as much as I can. It was so cold. Okay this is my great christmas present. I saw Nivans lied near me, he was also breathless. He turned my head to me and I looked at him, we were exchange glance for seconds.

"You are going to get killed too when I'm in trouble." I said.

"I'd rather have you die with me, so you could be the less people should worry about" he said. "In the end I've done my job." "to put you end."

I was holding my startle, he doesn't mind to die to stop me.

"I need to get my rifle back"

"You go on ahead, you don't need to be accompanied by right?"

He stood and unlocked the handcuff before walking to the water.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he said and submerged.

 _note: Thank you for reading! I will greatly appreciate your review._


	5. Chapter 5

I could see goosebumps on my skin and my body started to rattle. We walked toward the nearby village to get ourself warm.

"This is Piers Nivans, anybody hear me?" he said on his radio.

"Your radio must be broken by the water I assume."

"Damn it, I know" he said pissed and took off his earphone.

I checked on my wrist while we were walking to village, it was red and the blisters turned horrible, it was hurt so bad.

"Thanks"

"What?"

"In the water" Piers said but eyes on the ground. I could see he turned red vaguely.

Well, despite his fierce and rude and mean, he was a nice guy, he knew how to have a certain attitude.

"If I didn't do that, you'll be dead and so am I." I replied. "And don't worry I enjoyed it too Nivans." I added and smiled.

"How did you know my name?" He said half shocked.

"You really don't know about me eh?"

"You work with Wesker that's all I know"

"Your captain didn't tell you?". "Okay, I am good at hacking things" I said. "And I have every data in the BSAA, including your..."

"Including the anti-virus you stole from us" he said even before I could finish my sentence.

"And they had to stop me before I could abuse it."

"You have to give it back once we're taking you."

"Take it easy Nivans, I'm not that kind of person, that's not my style." I replied. "I am not going to sell it to a bonker who wants to destroy the world, and in fact I'm not planning on selling it anyway."

"What's your intention with the anti-virus?" He asked.

"Give it back to you as a christmas present, perhaps." I said trying to flirt. I love to flirt, especially with this cute-looking guy.

We were arrived at the village, but it was occupied by the rebels. We stayed in a cover to remain unseen, and we realized there's no way to get through that rebels.

"We need to find a way around" he said pulled a paper seemed to be a map, but it's wet and when he started to open it, it's torn apart.

"My GPS wouldn't help us too" I said as took my cell out from its pocket and showed it to Nivans. It was wet and broken. I got an idea, "I'll show a way out" I said.

"NO, I wouldn't fall for that!" he said brows furrowed and put his grip on my arm.

"You really have a serious problem with trust, don't you?" I said.

I gave him a stare to convince him. We exchange it, those hazel eyes were so firm, full of optimism yet distrust, he stopped his stare and dropped his head.

"I'll kill you if you wanna make a run" He said seriously as he pointing the muzzle of his handgun to my forehead.

"Where's your manner with the lady?" "Find a good spot, sniper!" I said as I grabbed a flashbang from his vest and put it in my pocket.

I stood and made a way up to the village, I'll distract the rebels so that he can make a way to a good place to shoot. I started to speak with the rebels in Russian, telling them that I got an accident and fell to the river, and asked them to give me a blanket. It worked, I might be attractive that made them come to me. Somebody put a blanket on my shoulder while the other treated my wound in my wrist, and some other men asking me questions or flirted. I got them distracted, there were fifteen rebels in the village I counted. Piers wasn't there where I left him, so I assumed he already found a good spot. I threw a flashbang and jumped, moments later I heard gunshot so it must be Piers. I attacked one of the rebel and grabbed his rifle, I started to shoot at those j'avos. Most of them were mutated, they were invincible with the rifle I had, so Piers was there to put headshots on them and phew I was saved. Piers managed to get all the rebels killed in a flash mostly by a single headshot, Piers emerged from his hiding spot as he changed the clip of his rifle. There were villager there and they thanked us for freeing them from those j'avos.

"We are a good partner, aren't we?" I said to Piers.

Piers walked toward me and showed that handcuff again, "Is that really necessary?" I said irritated.

"Give me a reason not to put it on"

"Those insurgents are my men, I work with them, so I could've kill you right away that time, but I didn't"

"Why?" he said and it was awkward. I could've flee whenever I wanted to, but I just didn't do it. I wanted to spend some more time with this bastard. I should look for a reason or he will found out that I want to be with him anyway.

"It's fun to spend time with a BSAA fool here, and once I get to your base, I can mess them up" "So I'm turning my self in." _What the hell am I saying?!_ He stared at me in a confused awkward look.

"You've got to be kidding me!" as he put that handcuff again in my blistered wrist. He stared at it and then me. "Your other arm!" I showed him my right arm and punched him on the nose, I took my handgun on his waist and shot the handcuff. It was bounced from his hand. Then I aimed for his head, he was startled as he got his nose bled.

"Seriously Piers" he was on his knee when I said that. "You walk or I will blow your head, handsome!" I said as I took his rifle and slung it to my chest. "So from now on you and I get the hell out of here, without the handcuff!"

 _note: Thank you for reading!_

 _I'm glad that you follow my story up to chapter 5. I appreciate suggestions, correction and critics regarding to my grammar and story :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was all wrong! Honestly, I was head over heel for denying the feelings that I wanted to stay with him longer, and somehow I really cared for him, I couldn't watch him killed just because he had to imprison me. _He is a BSAA soldier, my enemy! I can't fall for him!_ His determination to take up his mission whatever it takes, for some reason I understand it, probably more than anyone could. I barely know him, yet he, this adorable boy, remind me of my old days.

There was a long period of silence between us as we walked out the village to find a way to get to the BSAA. I gave him back his rifle and his handgun but keeping mine. We walked side by side, I saw him still treating up his nose, blood was all over his scarf and vest, I punched him too hard I guess. _I have to say something, it doesn't feel right._

"You really got me confuse, what's in your mind?" He said starting the conversation before I could make mine. I saw confusion on his face, _you really don't get it Piers it's a good thing because you and I are enemy._

"Leave it be"

"You are a BSAA's fugitive for 5 years, you easily slipped away when they catch you" "and now you can make another again but you didn't."

"I said I want to mess them up"

"So I'll just make sure you don't have a chance for that" he said in optimism as he turned his sight onto me. I just smiled and chuckled.

"Piers, you said you want to do whatever it takes to put an end to me, including your death" "Sometimes you don't have to" I said. "Mission may takes priority, but you, soldier are too precious to be sacrificed for an ordinary mission, they won't remember you." "You can sacrifice when you are certain that your extinction is the only thing can save the future." "Find something worthy to honor your sacrifice" I turned my head and saw him staring at me with confusion, yet enthusiastic.

"Something that will remember you for the rest of their life"

"W..why you telling me this?" he asked with his eyes on the ground.

"Just an advice tho" I said collectively.

"What do you know about sacrifice?"

*period of silence*

"a lot" those memories were messing up my mind as I said that.

"What is really in you?" "Why are you so goddamn mysterious?" he said irritated. This man had a serious problem over his curiosity. I just ignored him.

Suddenly I felt a strong grip on my right hand, I looked right and saw Piers' hand was there. May be he got pissed off when I ignored him. He pulled me close to him, he was only centimeters away from me, and my sight got straight to his full lips _._ He looked deep into my eyes with furrowed brows, hoping to get an answer for his curiosity perhaps.

"What was that for?" "Helping us in Marhawa." he said seriously, I just furrowed one of my brow. _How did he know?._

Back then, I was hired by Ada to assist her in Singapore, to do a dirty job of testing her newly developed C-virus on Marhawa students. They were all turned into zombies. There were survivor there, but I don't know them. Redfield and his friends arrived there trying to stop the infection. Beside Ada, he was the only face that familiar to me since he has been chasing me for 5 years. I ended up hid on the rooftop, made my self unseen and awkwardly helped my enemy killing the zombies.

"You! you brought me to my friend in trouble" "And you helped Chris to get through the infected" "What was that for?"

"So you knew?"

"Got a feeling it was you" he said as I pulled my hand from his grip.

I hi-jacked his transmission, I told him to go straight to the cathedral, because his friend (I thought she was his girlfriend) were in trouble. He did what I directed him to and crashed his SUV to a mutated BOW before it could kill his friend. And I have no idea it was him, Piers Nivans.

"No special intention Nivans, just can't let you guys died"

"Can't you stay bad at all?"

"Especially for you, I can't"

We continued walking.

Piers Nivans

 _Another bullshit._ This woman loved to tease me, she blew my mind, she made me curious. He acted as a bad guy but all she did was helping me and Chris, and what she advice me to...I can't ignore it.

"Karev" I called her, she was a few feet ahead of me. I wanted to ask her but I couldn't find my word.

"nothing" As she turned her head, I replied.

"You must be wondering about my past, I assume." "But everybody has their untold story, I believe you have it too." She said as she walked ahead.

"No I don't"

"Really, I know what's on your head, why don't you tell me?" "You like my ass, right?" _What the hell!_ She got me blushed, thanks God she was ahead, she couldn't see my blush.

"N, no I didn't" I tried to reply her. Yeah her ass was nice.

"It doesn't proof that, you prefer to walk behind me so you must like my ass" she said and I widen my step to catch her and walked a few feet ahead of her. I know that was childish.

"Now look at that, you got nice ass Nivans!" she got me blushed again and I turned my head back, gave her my fierce look. _I don't like this, I've got to be hurry to find Chris and back to base, this woman will make me crazy._

"I like your haircut Piers, and you must have a lot of muscle there in your arm, considering on how you use that huge rifle"

"Cut it out"

She was right beside me, I turned my self and saw her smiled. This was insane, I blushed and turned away.

 _note: If there's any grammar mistakes or oddities, please let me know._

 _In case you may wondering about Marhawa, there's a manga called Marhawa Desire. The story took place before RE6._


	7. Chapter 7

Vera Karev

Piers Nivans was a genuinely nice man I've ever met, short-tempered but really nice and also shy. Just if we met in a proper situation Piers, just if you and I were not enemies. I had to make that crazy flirting with him to distract his curiosity and I thought it worked. I had been avoiding any kind of relationship with others recently, I never fall for a guy at least since high school. Wesker? No I don't love him, I just considered him as my boss and he didn't pay much attention to me. So I never fall for him. Chris? I admired him for the honest. A strong big guy with a huge determination (also muscle) to stop his old fella from destroying the world, and he really cared for his men. But Piers? I didn't know, I kept distracting my mind from him.

"Piers to HQ, do you copy" he said on his radio.

"I thought you know it's broken."

"No it works" "HQ do you read?"

Suddenly Piers shoved me to the ground. We took cover immediately behind a concrete wall, an RGP just hit us on our feet, the rebels then surrounded us in no time. We exchanged glares for seconds, I just had a few more left bullets for my handgun, and his rifle wasn't effective for close range fighting.

"Can't you distract them again?"

"No the men in the village might tell them already" "Request for backup dude" I said.

"No, they don't respond"

"We're on our own" I said as I reloaded my hand gun. I started shooting at those rebels and he followed, there were so many of them, and I saw a car with weapon in it.

"There's a car" he said.

We made our way to the car while we were shooting at those rebels that sometimes mutated.

We got to the car while they were shooting at us.

"You drive, I'll take the weapon" I said.

"Nice, I'm the best driver BSAA got" he said with confidence.

As he drive through the alley, I shot at those j'avos. Many of them shot RPG to us, but Piers managed to dodge it, yeah he was right about the best driver. He drove us to the town, once we got there a tank awaited us at the end of the road, it shot its large caliber but it missed us as Piers made an effort to. "Drive near the tank Piers!" I yelled to him. Piers did but the tank already reloaded its gun and shot it to us, they got us, but Piers hit the brake instantly so that we didn't get a direct hit. The car rolled over and I jumped off before it smash me. I fell with face on the ground, I saw the car still rolled over before it finally stopped by a building. I made my way to the car to check on Piers, but then I realized that the tank was still there. I ran toward the tank and climbed it, I opened its door peeking inside and shot everyone in there. Thanks God they didn't aware of me. As I pulled my head of the tank, I saw Piers lying on the ground with his rifle pointing at me, he pulled the trigger and a sniper j'avo fell from the rooftop. "Thanks" I said to him and I helped him stood.

Piers Nivans

I got my radio on, and I contacted HQ and then they connected me to Chris. Chris directed me to his position, and he said he was dealing with a large BOW on the towncenter. We continued walking to the town center to rendezvous with the alpha team. As I got there,

"Glad to see you safe sir" said the rookie.

"Piers!" said Chris staring at me and then Karev. "What the hell are you doing? You don't restrain her?" he was mad.

"Uh..." I was stammered trying to find a good excuse.

"We lost it in the water, Chris" Karev said, Chris gonna kill me in no time. "I'm here anyway" she added and smirked. I hate it when you gave that smirk.

"Hey you are the lady who wants me for your personal business, right?" said a tall man behind that blond haired woman.

"Chris that man is a wanted insurgent" I said as I noticed the man's badge. The blond woman explained that tall bastard was under the protection of the U.S government.

"We're picking up a large bogey on radar, it's heading right for you" the HQ told us about a large BOW that coming to us, it was huge the same one as I found before I fell from the bridge. Chris managed to get him on the AA gun, I found a good spot in the rooftop to shot at that vulnerable part of the beast as I kept an eye out on Karev. She didn't seem like to escape. While we dealt with that, Finn set up a C4 to destroy those AA gun in order to let the reinforcement got here and save our ass. We dealt with the BOW for about an hour and later a helicopter and reinforcement arrived.

"Now you'll face the trial Karev" Chris said while restraining her hand.

Karev turned her sight on me, "If we met again, we will be a good partners" she smiled as a soldier led her to the chopper with the blond woman and the bastard. Yeah I believe we will.

"Hey...hey have we met?" Chris said to the insurgent.

"Sorry you jarheads looks all the same to me, sorry pal" the bastard said getting me really pissed off but Chris held me with his arm.

The chopper left and we continued our mission.

"So you had a time with her?" said Ben caught up my attention.

"What do you mean?" I said pretended not to get what he meant.

"That good partner stuff?" "What did you guys do while we're separated?" he said getting me irritated. Damn it Ben I didn't even have enough time to look at her ass.

"What the hell Ben" I ignored him.

"Did you kiss her?" "Did you see those nice leg? Can you see through?"

"CUT THE CHATTER" Chris yelled as we made our way to a facillity building.

"Y...yes captain!" Ben said startled. "She's so hot you know that Piers" he whispered.

"Remember someone hi-jacked our transmission back in Marhawa captain" I said as I walked up to Chris.

"Yes" he nodded.

"It was her"

"How can you tell?"

"I got a feeling it's her, and it was her"

"The one who helped me and Tozawa, was it her too?"

"I think she did"

"Why would she do that?"

"She also didn't make an escape sir" Chris stopped his step and looked confuse. "Do you know anything more about her captain?" I asked.

"No" he said eyes on the ground. "She wanted to kill me because I killed Wesker, that's all I know"

That was the last time I was able to talk to Chris in his sanity. That day we lost Finn, Ben, and Carl, a woman who work with Neo-Umbrella named Ada Wong that we found in the facility had turned them into an unrecognizable creatures that attacked Chris and knocked him unconscious. As he was incapacitated I dragged him outside the building while I fired my weapon to those mutated Finn, Ben and Carl. Fortunately the reinforcement arrived on time before they could get me, later Chris was hospitalized due to his physical trauma, he had broken ribs and dislocated arm. When I got to base I heard from the HQ that the chopper used to escort Karev, Muller and agent Birkin was crashed somewhere in the mountains of Western Edonia. My first though was, did this part of her plan? Turning herself to us and then crashed the chopper to...escape?. I visited my captain everyday but he seemed to not recognize me, the doctor said he had amnesia due to his shock for the loss of his men. Three weeks later, he was gone, he ran from the hospital. I didn't know what he was thinking that time to run away from us, and I began a mission to search for him led by the new Alpha team under my command. Chris where the hell are you?

 _note: If you find any grammar mistakes or oddities, please let me know._


	8. Chapter 8

Piers Nivans

There were peace upon Edonia at last. Tho it was frail, because there could be another war anytime soon. I hadn't found Chris yet, it was already 3 weeks passed, but I still didn't give up to bring him back. He was the reason I joined BSAA, I admired him. But I can't focused recently because Karev had been bothering me, whether she planned the crash or she really had her sheet clean for that. We had a mission to search the crashsite but it was impossible because it was too dangerous due to the extreme condition. They told us that probably no one survived the crash.

Six months passed yet still no sign of Chris. I started to gave up on him, we will be sent to China soon and I got to lead my men to a new mission they gave us. I was running recon in June 27, 2013 with two of my men in Edonia.

"I know your captain whereabout, boys" Suddenly I heard a female voice through my earphone. "Do you want him back?" Someone hi-jacked our transmission.

"W...who the hell it is?" said Marco one of my men.

"Identify yourself!"

"Nice to hear you again Nivans" that was Karev. My heart beat so fast.

"I'll tell you where to get your captain, come to me tommorow at 8 p.m in Novosov." "Don't forget to gear up" she said and then gone. I tried to call her but she wasn't there . She was alive and crazy enough, it was a general transmission means that the conversation was heard by the HQ too. She wanted to turn herself again, _just what do you up to this time Karev._

 _"_ It could be a trap!" Said Marco.

Karev knew where Chris was and she wanted to help us or maybe toy us. That didn't feel right so I wanted to find out myself. I offered myself to my superior to run a recon alone, they debated it but after my convincing statement they approved it and I left my quarter that night. Drove my car to Novosov road. As I got there I was aware of any chances to get to Karev, she wasn't showed up, it was midnight, but then I saw a person fully dressed in black, she opened the door and sat on my co-driver seat. She had a good smell, it was probably jasmine or something.

"Drive soldier" I knew that voice.

"You..." I didn't finished my word because she pointed a gun on me. I hit the gas right away.

 _note: If there's any grammar mistakes or oddities, please let me know._


	9. Chapter 9

They put me into the chopper along with Jake Muller and a blond American woman, she was one of the survivor of Raccoon City incident. They would send me to the trial in U.S but before that they had to bring me to the BSAA's headquarter to interrogate me about the anti virus I kept. Somehow, before we got to the base, the pilots turned into BOWs and tried to kill us. That wasn't me, someone had injected the pilots with the c-virus, and my thought was Ada. I took control of the chopper (I asked Muller to shoot my handcuff in the process) and left the BOW to those kids, and eventually we landed horribly on somewhere over the mountains of Edonia. Ada found us and took Muller and the agent.

"I'm going to China." Ada said as we board her chopper.

"Forget about Edonia, I need you to escort the kids."

"To China?" I said.

"But before that go to Tall Oaks Cathedral and put this on the lab." She added.

" _Happy birthday Ada Wong?"_ I said as I read the label on the tape. That got me confused.

"When we get in the town, I'll send your money." She added.

Nivans' words still echoing in my ears, _"you will be the one people should less to worry about"._ After all he said, I wanted to stop all of this.

"What are you up to this time Ada?" I asked. "You want to turn everyone on the planet as walking deads?"

"Why do you ask? You wanna be a good guy now?" she smirked.

"I don't think I was bad, at least before I work for you." I said.

"Don't play dumb with me Vera, you know I'm brighter than you" she said and pointed a gun on me. _NO! If I want to stop all of this, I can't stop now._ I thought I could turn Ada and myself in to the BSAA, but before that I need to play it well.

I was just smiled, and nodded submissively.

A month later, I got back from China and I found that the Alpha team had lost its captain, Chris Redfield, he went missing from a hospital a month ago (since I was able to breach the BSAA, I know every information they have). He got amnesia after loosing his men. The alpha was under the lead of Piers Nivans on a mission to search for their captain. Maybe they can use some help. Beside, Piers might think I was the one who caused the crash, and I thought I should fix that.

After 5 months of searching, I found Chris, he became a drunkard. I found him in a bar in Kiev, he was a mess. As he had amnesia, it was not a big problem to get to him.

"Hi Chris, I never thought I would find you here" I said as I sat next to him in a bar he used to be.

"Have we met?" He said half drunk.

"You've forgot about me that easy?"

"What?"

"Okay enough of it, I'm Anna asshole!"

"Anna? Who?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" "I'm your ex girlfriend"

"Ex girlfriend?" he chuckled. "I never remember we ever had a relationship"

"Wanna help me to remember those days? When we're together?" Not only he became a drunkard he also became an asshole.

"Kinda busy right now, but I'll leave my number and you can call me then" I said writing my number and gave it to him. "Make sure you call me okay teddy bear!" I said as I left the bar.

"You call me what?"

I had to wait for him to call me and after that I'll make sure Nivans get him. Two weeks later I got a call from Chris.

"Hello O'Callaghan speaking." This was the number I gave only for Chris, so I already knew it was him.

"This is Chris, busy?" he said, he was drunk again.

"Hey Chris, I was waiting for your call." "Well now kinda yeah, how about 29th in June? It's my birthday, you don't forget that right?"

"Uh...well I sort of...no I don't." "Okay then 29th June"

"It means that you still have two days to find a gift for me" "At the same bar okay?"

"Okay" he said then hung up.

Shortly after that conversation I took a flight to Edonia to find Nivans. I tracked the BSAA and found Nivans was scouting near the capital. I went straight there and hi-jacked his transmission, I told him to meet me tomorrow. No means to betray my dear friend Ada, but I've got to tell them about her nasty plan she was about to do in China. Also, I intended to turn myself in. Well, I just feel bad to wander around as a criminal and got nothing to do , I just wanted to do one last right thing for the world. That sound heroic but the truth was I want to see him again, that badass BSAA got. I told them to find me in Novosov, and if my feeling was right...he'll come before them.

That night I rent a motel in Novosov avenue, the place where they will be there tomorrow to take me. I was on a bar sitting there finishing my steak, then I saw a millitary SUV passing by. It was written BSAA on its rear, It seemed like a sign that telling me _hey Karev I'm here!._ I put my cloak on and walked to the parked car. I saw a face on the rearview mirror, it was Nivans. It was my chance. So I entered the car and sat next to him, he was startled.

"Drive soldier" I said.

"You..." I pointed a gun to his head.

"Missed me?"

"I thought you're dead"

"Ada Wong trapped us, she turned the pilots into BOW and took Muller and the woman"

"Ada Wong?" he was shocked.

"Yeah I was once work for her"

"She was the one who killed all my friends and caused Chris' amnesia!" he said getting cranky as he always were.

"I'm sorry for that"

"Just what do you up to this time?" he said while driving to the highway.

"You brought your friends with you?" I asked.

"No, I'm alone"

"Why do you wander alone in Novosov?" "Isn't it past your bedtime?" I said. His eyes on the road.

"I offered myself to spy on you." he said _._ "Before you turn your self to us, at least I get to know what do you up to."

"With a huge BSAA badge on your car? And you call that spying?" I chuckled.

"If I use another, you will not come to me." _Darn he got me!_

"How do you know I will come to you?" He got me blushed.

"I just got the feeling."

"And your point?"

*Periods of silence*

"I want to know more about you."

*period of silence*

"I'm dead Nivans, I used to be a soldier" I said cracked the silence.

"You?" he asked not to believe what I said.

"I ever had a big mission, and I did whatever it takes to succeed it."

"The ground was too hot for them to do a rescue protocol, so they eradicated them all." I added. "But they said mission takes priority nothings personal" He was listening solemnly.

"Including you?" He asked.

"I survive Nivans, I was caught by the taliban". "They made me their guinea pig" I stated. "Wesker bought me from them, and I started working for him."

"No one will remember you at last" I added, painful to say.

"That's a terrifying story to hear" He said paying his sympathy.

*periods of silence*

"You can tell me about Chris now." He said breaking the silence.

"No you have to wait until tomorrow"

"They're gonna get you"

"I'm really tired to play this cat and mouse shit with the BSAA, and at least I do one final thing I want,...to be people less to worry about." I said and I saw him turned his sight on me. He chuckled.

"We ever had a mission to look for you after we knew the chopper had crashed" He said and turned my head to him. "I named the mission" he added. "It was code Karev" he said chuckled.

"Anna" I said with a smile.

"What?"

"It's Anna, my name is Anna, and Karev is not my name either"

"Anna?" he said with a smirk. "How did it get to be Vera Karev..ha..ha" It was just only me or he was getting friendly that night.

"I never chose that name, Wesker did" I smiled.

That night we had a nice light conversation for the rest of the trip, he told me about his days in the BSAA and how he got to know Chris and be his second in command. He drove me back to where we left in the first place. He stopped his engine,

"Thanks for driving me back" I said.

"No problem" He said as I opened the car door and walked outside. He followed.

"Nice to know you Piers" I said as I turned my body toward him, he was standing there behind his car with somewhat forlorn eyes.

"You don't need to turn in tomorrow, there are still plenty of times. " He said with eyes meet mine.

I didn't want any feeling to distract me. "No, I'm keeping my word."

"Okay" He just nodded and eyes on the ground. _Well I would like to stay, you are too cute to miss._

I walked toward him, as we exchanged glare I smiled to him and pressed my lips against his. He enlaced his hands around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders, enlaced his neck and rubbed the back of his head, I leaned my body to him as his grip pulled me close. His lips was so soft, the touch of his tongue in my mouth was so sweet. I didn't want to let it go and neither did he. We did it slowly yet passionately, I bit softly his full lips and he fasten his grip on my waist. I may want to go further that night, it could be our night but before I could think further about that, I let him go. I think I don't deserve him. He was a good man and I'm a bad guy. He leaned his lips on mine again but I receded, he seemed disappointed, and I gave him a peck before I left.

"Good night Piers." I smiled as I left him. I wanted to cry that night, turn my body and run toward him. Hold him tight and whisper some nice words to him. However I didn't not even dare to look behind. Something that I regret for the rest of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

I wanted to run to her, I should've kissed her, no it wasn't professional. All this stuff blurred my focus, I couldn't concentrate on finding Chris, my mind was always at her. The next day as she told us, we came to this bar in Kiev, I saw a familiar figure in the bar table, he was drinking his vodka (a lot) and smoked cigarettes, he was drunk. It was Chris, he was a mess. I glared at him but he seemed not to recognize me and continued drinking, I ordered a steak to the waitress. I waited for his reaction after I told him that the steak wasn't good as it was back home. But he ignored me. He messed up with one of the security in the bar but I stopped him before he could punch the beer bottle to the man. I took him back to the BSAA yet he seemed only remember fragments of his memory, he didn't remember me or those soldiers yet, but he didn't refuse to be back to us. The next day as the HQ had told me that we had a new mission to Lanshiang, China, we geared up and ready to go to China.

"Take your time Chris" I said as I picking up a flashbang and grenades next to him.

"I was wondering, how did you guys found me?" He asked.

"Do you remember about Karev? The prisoner?"

"No"

"Okay, a friend had told me about you hiding in that shithole" I said and smirked. "What are you doing there?" I said wondering.

"I was waiting for...uh..my friend...actually she told me that she was my ex, but I can't remember." He said while checking up his weapon.

"Ex?" I chuckled. "Was it Valentine?"

"Valentine? No I recognize her" "Hey we're never in a relationship" He said in a shock as I said about her. "She said her name was Anna, Anna O'Callaghan I guess"

"Anna?" I caught myself in a shock. "Black hair? Black attire?"

"I can't remember, but the black hair yes". "You know her?"

"I think I know her captain" I said. She was Karev. "Marco can you get the info about Anna O'Callaghan?" "I think you should find it on the British Army." As I recall that she has a british accent.

"I'll try sir" he nodded.

Then we flew to China. As we got the BSAA base in China we boarded a chopper that brought us to the Ace of Spades mission, a rescue mission of the UN workers that held hostages by j'avos in a building.

"Sir, about the info you asked before" Marco said half screaming because of the noise of the propeller.

"Yes, spit it out Marco"

"She is already dead sir"

"I know!" "Where was she served?"

"It's not British sir but it said Irish Air Corps exactly!"

"Thanks Marco, good job" So she was a pilot and that's obvious about her weird accent, I should've known.

"What was that for anyway sir" Marco said but I just ignored.

* * *

~ phew it's been a while.


	11. Chapter 11

As I got to their base, two CIA agents were ready to escorted me to Tall Oaks, United States to be interrogated by the CIA before they put me into trial. I might be in jail for the rest of my life or they will kill me due to my crimes. We arrived at the airport but found ourselves in zombies surrounded, something bad happened here. One of the agents was killed by the zombie and we left him, we proceed to Tall Oaks by car which the agent loose control of it after hitting a zombie on the road and crashed itself to a gun shop. He died instantly. I passed out for a few minutes I guess before I saw this familiar figure helped me on my foot.

"Ada?! What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's been years, nice to see you again" She smiled.

"What? I worked for you six months ago" I said confused.

"I know, you've worked for the wrong Ada" She said collectively.

"What do you mean?"

"I also received a tape from six months ago stated that I was working in the Eastern Europe"

"Who was she? She looked exactly like you"

"Radames, Simmons' guinea pig" "It's a long story Vera, but now I got a job for you" She said as she picked the lock on my handcuff. "How do you end up like this, this isn't like you"

"I intended to end this"

"You've got to end this mess first"

"What's the job?" I asked and she smirked.

"I need you to go to China to find that impostor bitch."

* * *

I put my life on this story bcs I love RE :3


End file.
